Our overall goal is the production of a keratoprosthesis constructed of biopolymeric materials. To this end, we are synthesizing transparent, nontoxic biopolymeric materials able to support cell growth and adhesion, with the physical properties necessary to withstand surgical manipulation and the stresses encountered by the anterior segment of the eye. Specific goals for the coming year include: 1. To synthesize a transparent collagen-polyurethane biopolymer that will support the growth of corneal epithelium on its surface. 2. To fabricate a prototype keratoprosthesis of this material. 3. To initiate in vivo evaluation of the prototype device in rabbits.